eredan_arenafandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Traits
The traits of certain Hero can be found from the 3 circular icons found on the top left of the card. Traits are divided into 3: Guilds, Class, and Race Guilds * Sap Hearts ** Known for Healing and Thorn Skills * Nehantists ** Known for Life Drain and -DMG Skills * Kotobas ** Known for Fireball and Strength-based Skills * Noz'Dingrad Envoys ** Known for Fireball, Lightning, and +DMG Skills * Zil Warriors ** Known for Terror and Backstab Skills * Pirates ** Known for Lightning and Powder Skills * Desert Nomads ** Known for Scarab, Resilience, Eclipse, Blessing, and Smite Skills * Mercenaries ** Majority are varied and considered Exclusive ** Known for the Ice Elves race, the Berserker class, and Ice, Frostbite, and Icy Skills * Avalonians ** Known for Noble Skills * Runic Legion ** Known for Rune, Bulwark, and Runic Skills Classes * Warrior ** Known for strong, heavy hitting attacks. Makes good use of Crit and Power. Can be countered by Dodge, Bulwark and Backstab. * Marauder ** Known for their multi-hitting attack chains. Makes good use of +DMG. Countered by -DMG, Terror and Thorns. * Mage ** Known for their their hindering power (-DMG, Terror) and their support potential (Crit, +DMG) * Priest ** Known for their Shock and Smite skills. Can counter teams that rely on damage negating skills like -DMG, Dodge, Bulwark and Resilience. * Berserker ** Class typically unique to the Mercenaries Guild. Some exceptions are Skygatt and Bazinga . * Colossus ** Colossi are large, Survival exclusive cards. These cards are labeled with SV next to their name. There are currently two types of Colossi: the Dragon Colossi and the Inspire Colossi. * The only Heroes of Unknown class is Lucyan Ex and Lord Xeneelk of the Mercenaries and the Inspire Colossi obtained through Survival. Races * Human ** Humans can be found in all guilds and all classes. being one of the most versatile and abundant races in Eredan. ** Some heroes start their Level 1 and 2 forms as Humans, but shed that label at Level 3 for another race, as is the case for Chantelain EX. * Guelemite ** One of largest races in Eredan, Guelemites are found in large numbers among the Noz'Dingrad Envoys. * Golem ** Golems are constructs, inanimate objects given life. Though often seen bearing the mark of the Pirates, some Golems can also be seen with the Sap Hearts, the Noz'Dingrad Envoys and the Desert Nomads. * Undead ** Undead heroes can be found in almost all the guilds of Eredan. Many of them are known to be quite dodgy and capitalize on that to defend aganst heavy-hitting heroes. Cards that provide increased benefit with their buffs to this race are Arakna, Amhid and King Hrimmir. * Demon ** Generally exclusive to the Nehantists, Demons have strong hindering power with their All Opp -DMG skills. Their dedicated buffer is Soul Chewer. * Ice Elf ** The Ice Elf race exists primarily in the Mercenaries Guild, however a couple have managed to find thier way into the Zil Warriors. This class makes use of Ice, Frostbite, and Icy Skills. Kokrëm's All Frostbite skill is very useful in an Ice Elf team. * Beast ** Beasts utilize their high Strength to brutalize the enemy with swords. Strong supports for this race are Fenrath and Vaerzar. * Elfine ** The Elfine, with the exception of Bloodsword , belong to the Sap Hearts. Their play style makes use of Rage and Strength buffs to maximize their damage output with their N x Physical attack skills. Their dedicated buffer is Belladone. * Dais ** The Dais are a race of tree like beings and can be found among the Sap Hearts. With their strong Thorn and Healing spells, Dias teams will be able to strangle multi-hitters with ease. * Hom'Chai ** Generally exclusive to the Sap Hearts, the Hom'Chai have and early Shield phase followed by strong Strengh multipliers. Their race buffer is Apagori. * Solarian ** Generally exclusive to the Desert Nomads, the Solarians embody many strong skills like Smite, Blessing, Eclipse, and Resilience. It is important to note that most of these skills are inherent to Priests. * The only Heroes of '''Unknown '''race are Amnezy Ex and Chantelain EX (at his final level) and Lord Xeneelk of the Mercenaries.